(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance dispenser, and in particular, to a fragrance dispenser which can be operated smoothly with low noise to dispense fragrance at a specific time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fragrance dispenser is provided with a driving mechanism having gears to directly transmit the driving. After the motor of the dispenser is locked with a locking plate, the locking plate is then mounted onto a base seat. This conventional structure may produce poor movement as a result of poor engagement of gears. Besides, noise is produced and the electronic circuit for such conventional fragrance dispenser can only provide timing setting and the remaining amount of fragrance cannot be contrary. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a driving mechanism for fragrance dispenser which mitigates the above drawbacks.